This invention relates generally to an industrial robot comprising a manipulator body structure of articulated members, drive means for effecting movement of the members, each such drive means comprising at least one electric driving motor, and control equipment means for driving and controlling each of the drive means, such control equipment comprising a rectifier and a drive device in the form of a frequency converter for each drive means. More particularly, each of the drive devices are mounted only on selected areas of the manipulator body structure, and are spaced predetermined distances from their respective drive means, such that the body structure functions to absorb the waste heat generated by the drive devices and to transfer the waste heat solely by convection to the ambient air.
An industrial robot, or manipulator, to which the present invention is directed has a stand which is rotatably mounted on a foot member fixed to a base plate and which supports a first robot arm which is rotatable relative to the stand. A second robot arm is rotatably journalled at the outer end of the first arm. This second arm is rotatable about its central longitudinal axis and supports, at its outer end, a robot hand which is provided with a tool attachment and which is rotatable in two degrees of freedom relative to the second arm. Drive means is arranged at each axis to effect movement of the robot arms and hand about their axes. Each such drive means comprises a motor, such as an inverter-fed synchronous motor with permanent magnets in the rotor, and a reduction gear with a high gear ratio.
Power supply and control of an industrial robot of the aforedescribed type are typically provided via control equipment comprising a rectifier and a drive device provided for each drive unit. The rectifier converts a three-phase line voltage into a direct current which is supplied to the drive devices. The drive devices are controlled by signals from the control equipment and thereby convert the direct current into a variable alternating current for driving motors of the industrial robot. The variable alternating current is preferably within the frequency range of 0 to 400 Hz. The alternating current is created by chopping the direct current, thus producing a pulse train formed of pulses with a variable length and polarity, the purpose of such pulse train being to imitate a sinusoidal alternating current. During such conversion from direct current to alternating current by so-called switching, high-frequency (MHz) transients are created which are superimposed on the fundamental frequency. These transients cause the cable to emit electromagnetic waves, which may disturb other equipment.
The principle of a drive system for an industrial robot according to the prior art is illustrated as a circuit diagram in FIG. 1. Six drive means 1a to 1f, each comprising its own AC motor 2a to 2f and its own reduction gear 3a to 3f, are mounted on the manipulator. Motors 2 are each connected, via long conductors, to separate drive devices 5a to 5f located in a control cabinet (not shown) spaced some distance from the industrial robot. Drive devices 5, which function to convert direct current into a controllably variable alternating current, are supplied with direct current from a rectifier 6, typically common to all drive devices and located in the control cabinet.
The control equipment with the rectifier and the drive devices is normally housed in the control cabinet located outside the operating range of the robot. For driving the robot, a multi-conductor cable, with the number of conductors required for each drive unit, is provided between the control cabinet and the robot. The cable is connected to the robot foot and, from there, branches out to the different drive means, which are usually located on the stand and on the second arm. Each of the six AC motors requires three conductors, such that the cable comprises 18 conductors. One problem with such a power transmission is that the total length of conductors are considerable and, therefore, costly. Another problem is that the long conductors increase the emission of the high-frequency electromagnetic waves, which also increases the risk of disturbance.
The drive devices develop increased heat during operation. Each of the drive devices comprises a number of electronic components which can stand heat of up to about 70xc2x0 C. Beyond that temperature the drive devices may become damaged. And, the industrial robot is often specified to operate in an environment of up to 50xc2x0 C. The working temperature of the motor often reaches as high as 145xc2x0 C., such that both the motor and drive device produce heat which must be conducted and dissipated away by convection to the air. If the environmental temperature is 50xc2x0 C., then there is only another 20xc2x0 C. before the drive device collapses.
When the drive devices are located in the control cabinet, as in the prior art, a cooling device such as a fan or fans must be arranged in that cabinet to maintain the temperature of the drive devices well below their maximum operating limit of about 70xc2x0 C.
And, it is well known in the technology of electric motors to provide a fan on the motor axle for cooling, particularly for motors which run constantly at high speeds. However, for motors which do not run constantly at high speeds but at variable speeds, cooling by the use of a fan on the motor axle creates a problem. For low speeds the fan must have a large radius and large blades to produce sufficient cooling air flow. When the speed increases the fan tends to restrain the motor which renders it less efficient and noisier.
It is also well-known to arrange for separate cooling air flow for motors designed to operate at variable speeds. Typically a converter is located in an air flow channel so as to obtain sufficient cooling of both the motor and the converter. A motor without a fan and with no forced cooling will simply malfunction on overheating since both the motor and converter produce heat.
In an industrial robot to which the invention is directed, the motors are designed for high accelerations and have small rotor diameters. Most of the time the motors are not running or revolve very slowly to all of a sudden accelerate to very high speeds. A fan mounted on the rotor axle will thus have very little cooling effect, and besides the motor is sealed off to avoid contamination by airborne particles in the various operating environments. As there is no cooling air stream the temperature of the stator of the motor may reach as high as 145xc2x0 C. For better acceleration performance, no additional loading such as a fan should be integrated with the rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,778 to Jensen discloses a variable speed motor having a converter in which both the motor and converter are cooled by the rotor fan (see FIG. 5). In the FIG. 2 embodiment of Jensen the converter is sealed in a terminal box 28 and is cooled by a coolant introduced into the casing via a line 35 to absorb the dissipation heat. In FIG. 3 of Jensen terminal box 28 of the converter is provided with cooling ribs to increase the heat exchange surface of the terminal box to the ambient. In FIG. 4 of Jensen the casing of converter module 40 is situated close to the motor cover creating a free space for the flow of convection air.
The cooling of a converter or drive device of a motor which is unique to an industrial robot, is therefore lacking in the Jensen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,778 patent in which the problems attendant to robot motors requiring sudden accelerations to very high speeds are not solved much less even recognized by the art.
It is an object to the present invention to provide a power-supply system for an industrial robot which avoids the aforementioned drawbacks. Such power-supply system limits the emission of disturbing electromagnetic waves, reduces the amount of cables, and provides for efficient cooling of the drive devices. This is effected by locating the drive devices on the robot body structure itself, such that the waste heat developed by the drive devices is absorbed by the robot body structure, dissipates throughout the body structure or a portion thereof, and, by convection, is transferred to the surrounding air. From a rectifier in the control cabinet, the drive devices located on the robot body structure are supplied with direct current via one common power cable only. Alternatively, the rectifier may be located on the robot body structure such that the current supply by alternating current from the three-phase network can be connected directly to the robot. The power cables arranged between the drive devices and the drive means will therefore be extremely short, which greatly limits the emission of disturbing electromagnetic waves.
The drive means provided on the robot body structure at each of the axes about which the articulated members of the robot rotates, each comprises an electric motor capable of operating up to a predetermined maximum temperature. Control equipment means for driving and controlling each of the drive means includes at least one rectifier and drive devices each capable of withstanding heat generated up to a maximum temperature of approximately one-half the predetermined maximum temperature at which the motor is capable of operating. The drive devices are operatively connected to the respective motors and each of the drive devices is mounted only on selected areas of the robot body structure other than the motors. Moreover, each of the drive devices is spaced a predetermined distance from its respective motors to which the devices are operatively connected, such that the robot body structure functions to absorb the waste heat generated by the drive devices and to dissipate or spread the waste heat throughout the body structure, and to thereafter transfer the waste heat solely by convection to the ambient air.
More particularly, according to the invention, the drive devices may be mounted directly on the gear housing of each reduction gear that is formed as part of the drive means, such that the gear housing together with the lubricant within the housing function to absorb the waste heat generated by the drive devices so as to be thereby dissipated and to transfer the waste heat solely by convection to the ambient air.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.